The Darkest Hour
by The Volcanologist
Summary: Valkyrie becomes ill as she finds herself on a new case with Skulduggery. There's people going missing, and there are lives at risk. (Set after Resurrection so slight spoilers!) Valkyrie is hurt. Valduggery is potential. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Skulduggery Pleasant**

 **Author Note:** Hello, I am thrilled to be back writing for Fanfiction. After inspirations from the new book, re-reading fanfiction and more time off university, I'd like to dedicate my time into something useful!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, Derek Landy does! The only characters which I do own are Eleventh Hour, Jade Smart and Chuck Hunter.

 **The Darkest Hour**

 **Chapter 1**

"And you are sure the Grand Mage wanted us to come…for tea?" Valkyrie asked unsurely as the black Bentley drove surely and smoothly down the motorway towards Roarhaven.  
"Yes, I am pretty sure Valkyrie." Skulduggery's velvet-like voice replied back to her. The pale girl turned to look at the man driving the car. He wasn't wearing his façade today, but the brim on his black hat was dipped low over is eye sockets.  
"And you are sure you can see where you're going?" She asked, waving a hand in front of him.  
"Yes I can see, but not when you do that." He swatted her hand out of the way. Valkyrie sulked and folded her arms as she slouched in her seat.

Valkyrie Cain was a young woman in her twenties. She was not as naïve as what she was as a young detective, over the past few years since the Dying of the Light she'd come to realise how she felt about herself. She _hated_ herself. With only a few months passing since the resurrection of Skulduggery's long lost 'ex-girlfriend', Valkyrie had found herself stepping back into her old role as Skulduggery's partner. Her black clothing which Ghastly had made for her all those years ago were a snug fit now, but they would protect her from whatever scrapes she'd get into in the future.

Skulduggery Pleasant, a skeleton man over four hundred years old. No one knows entirely how this is possible, for a man pronounced dead could rise again…as a skeleton. He was the detective, the brains, the comedy roadshow (which he liked to think). Since Smoke had corrupted him, Valkyrie could feel how both of them had grown closer. She could sense it in their conversations, and she could see it in his aura. His red aura was a bold, brilliant red. Even though she didn't know what the colours meant, she could definitely tell his was stronger and brighter than she'd ever seen it before.

The Bentley finally slid perfectly into a car parking bay of the High Sanctuary and Skulduggery turned the engine off. Both of them sat there for a moment, staring out of the windscreen.  
"And there is definitely no ulterior motive behind this 'tea'?" Valkyrie asked again.  
"Why would there be an ulterior motive?"  
"Well, for one you are forgetting that you can't actually drink tea." Valkyrie pointed out with an amused smile. Skulduggery's skull dipped slightly, and Valkyrie immediately knew this meant he was being mischievous and playful.  
"Oh darn, I was looking forward for a cup of English Tea…there's nothing better!" His sarcasm dripped through as he unclipped his seatbelt. "Come on, or we're going to be late." Valkyrie grumbled under her breath, but began to move anyway. She unclipped her seatbelt and made her way out of the car, letting Skulduggery lock up.

The High Sanctuary was built up high over the city of Roarhaven, standing out like a palace. With it's gleaming infrastructure, the power radiated from it, letting the whole town know exactly who was in charge. The only other building which threatened this assumption was the cathedral next to it, a place built for Necromancers.

The two detectives began their walk into the sanctuary, showing their ID to the guards on the door.  
"They really never like to get to know us, do they? I am pretty sure they know it's us by now." Valkyrie complained as she placed her ID back into her pocket as they stepped into the Sanctuary. Skulduggery chuckled as he stepped in after her.  
"It's a formal standard procedure, they have to go with the rules."  
"Rules are made to be broken."  
"But not these ones, security needs to be alert at all times in a place like this." Skulduggery mused.  
"But China will have the place rigged with sigils. I am pretty sure there will be no place in this building which doesn't have a booby trap." Valkyrie grinned.  
"Yes, but she will also need all the protection she can get."  
"I might as well just get Valkyrie Cain tattooed onto my forehead. They'll know it's me for sure." Skulduggery couldn't help but laugh as they made their way into the waiting room.  
"Well, let's just hope the day where they don't ask us for our ID doesn't come."  
"And why is that?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Because it will mean there is an intruder in our midst."

It was a twenty minute wait before anyone else entered the waiting room. With Tipstaff gone, Valkyrie had wondered who would take the secretary's position. This question was put to rest as a young woman, who looked no older than fifty entered the room.  
This woman was small but well kept, with soft-looking pale skin, slightly tanned by what Valkyrie suspected to be false tan. Her make-up was done perfectly, with no patches anywhere. Her hair was an ash blonde, straightened with waves and dip-dyed pink at the mint-green at the bottom. Her outfit was a standard business attire of a white blouse, black skirt and shoes, her ID badge slotted and clipped on at the top of her black skirt.  
"The Grand Mage is ready to see you, if you'd like to follow me." Her face offered a polite smile, which looked forced by any means. Skulduggery stepped to follow her first, Valkyrie after.  
"Congratulations on your new job." Skulduggery sparked up the conversation, falling into step beside her. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, slouching slightly to reveal a relaxed posture.  
"Thank you very much, I feel very lucky to get this position. It is quite hard to get a job in the sanctuary." The woman replied.  
"What's your name?" Valkyrie asked as she fell into step behind.  
"I'm Jade, Jade Smart." She replied.  
"Were you already a local to Roarhaven?" Cain asked.  
"No, I completed magic training in the Academy, which is probably the reason why I got this job." She smiled before she stopped outside of two grand doors. "The Grand Mage is expecting you." She stepped aside to let the two detectives in.  
"Thank you." Skulduggery replied before opening the door, allowing Valkyrie in first.

Inside this room of the Sanctuary was bright. The ceiling to floor windows circled the entire room, giving a panorama view of the city below. China stood at the window, looking down. Today she was looking royal, with a slim smoky-grey dress fitted to suit her figure. Her black shoes were flat, but the object which stood out the most was the golden chain which hung around her neck, emphasising her role as Grand Mage.  
"Ah, Skulduggery, Valkyrie. How good it is of you to join me!" She smiled her charming smile, turning away from the window. "Please, do have a seat." She stepped towards a large table, covered by a white cloth, sitting down in the head chair. Pleasant and Cain took their seat at either side of her.  
"Please help yourself to some food, my dear." She said to Valkyrie. "Would you like some tea?" She asked, ringing a bell. Immediately, a servant power-walked in. There was no elegance in his step as he charged towards the table, only slowing down to a halt as he stopped behind China.  
"Just a coffee please." Valkyrie said, reaching for a sandwich off the middle of the table, immediately chomping down onto it. China herself ordered a tea, and servant immediately hurried off.  
"So, Valkyrie, how are your family?" China asked, as if she were trying to spark a normal, unimportant piece of conversation. Valkyrie paused mid-bite, before she swallowed looking down at the table.  
"You know I'm not one for small talk, China, so it might be good if you just cut to the chase." Valkyrie replied, licking her lips. "What exactly do you want?" China looked at the young woman sat beside her, as if she were figuring her out before she began to talk again.  
"Well actually, I brought you here so we could talk about your role as a detective."  
"I thought we did this months ago, you know…when I got my ID." Valkyrie frowned, going back to her sandwich. "Also, if you wanted to just talk to me, why is Skulduggery here?"  
"Well to answer your first question, I wanted to know if your role is a permanent fixture." Valkyrie coughed and looked to China.  
"You don't really expect to me to answer that, do you?" Valkyrie's smile was half amused, with a look of 'are you actually being serious right now?' written all across her face. China studied her for a moment before she clapped her hands lightly once.  
"Good, now that is settled, your second question." She rang the bell again, and the servant came through with a silver tray of their ordered drinks and a briefcase.  
"In this briefcase, you will find your new case." She handed it to Skulduggery. Valkyrie took her coffee and downed it almost instantly.  
"This isn't a treasure hunt, China." Skulduggery mused as he moved to open the case, collecting the papers from within.  
"Actually, it very well might be." China replied. "There's people going missing all over the world, with nothing being left behind, only a piece of paper."  
"These are all addresses." Skulduggery pointed out.  
"Yes, these are where these strange disappearances have happened."  
"What was on the pieces of paper left behind?" Valkyrie asked. She's finished her sandwich now and was reaching for the bowl of strawberries and raspberries. She didn't even bother putting some onto a plate and just picked straight from the bowl.  
"A number, and a bunch of codes. As soon as the papers were touched, they burnt up, so we have none to give you I'm afraid."  
"Of course China, that would just make this case very easy." Skulduggery hummed.  
"Yes, of course it would. However this is a matter of urgency as more and more of the disappearances are beginning to occur close to home. I'd prefer if this did not reach Roarhaven." She replied.  
Skulduggery finished reading the papers and placed them back in the briefcase. His skull lifted and he was looking straight at Valkyrie. It took her a few long moments to realise that he was looking. She didn't realise he was looking until she had just popped a handful of fruit in her mouth. As their eyes locked, she chewed slowly before swallowing.  
"We're going now?" Her eyebrow raised  
"No, we're going next year."  
"Yes, we're going now." She sighed and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skulduggery Pleasant The Darkest Hour**

 **Chapter 2**

The first lead which China had given them turned out to be, what they called it, a dead end. Skulduggery and Valkyrie found themselves on a street two hours away from Roarhaven, a street just littered in bungalows. Valkyrie looked out of the window, staring at the pretty gardens as they passed. She figured she was supposed to act upon everyone's advice, maybe she should start decorating Gordon's house- no _her_ house the way she wanted it to look.  
Her thoughts were soon halted as the Bentley stopped at the side of the road, cutting off the entrance to a driveway which led up to one of these bungalows. Stepping out of the car, she glanced up towards the house. It wasn't well kept like the other houses in the street. All the other houses were bright with pretty gardens which held freshly cut grass and colourful flowers. This bungalow had a wilderness garden, one which hadn't been cut in a few weeks. The home itself was dark inside and appeared to be empty.  
"Where are we, Skulduggery?" Cain asked as he moved to her side.  
"This, Valkyrie, is the most recent, closest disappearance to Roarhaven." He said chirply.  
"There is no reason for you to sound happy about that." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.  
"Yes there is."  
"And what is that reason?" She replied as they begun the small walk up to the varnished front door.  
"It means that these people, who are missing, have a chance of still being alive." Skulduggery stopped, opening the front door. As they stepped inside, he retrieved the small pouch of dust from his pocket, sprinkling it around to test for magic.  
"Anything?" Valkyrie mused as she wandered around the living room.  
"Nothing much." He sighed, putting the pouch away. Cain rolled her eyes as she began to look further, stepping into the kitchen.  
"Don't go too far, you don't know if the perpetrator is still here." Skulduggery said.  
"I'm sure your magic pouch would have picked up on that."  
" _Dust,_ Valkyrie, _Dust_." Pleasant exasperated. Valkyrie chuckled and wandered into the kitchen.  
The kitchen was dimly lit. It was mostly clean, with the odd plate and cup scattered on the work top. She wandered through, looking into the fridge.  
"Nothing in the fridge, Skulduggery."  
"You're not supposed to be looking for food, besides, didn't you just eat?"  
"No, I don't mean it like that. There's no food in the fridge, maybe they moved out…" Valkyrie reasoned.  
"Lack of food in a fridge doesn't hold the answers to everything." Skulduggery mentioned from the other room. Valkyrie went silent as she thought this through. Of course Skulduggery was right, there was probably more to the case than an empty fridge.

As the room was deemed clear, the young adult walked with silent feet back into the living room. Skulduggery had his back turned to her as he surveyed the bookshelf in the far corner. Valkyrie _would_ have asked what he was reading, or what he had found. She opened her mouth to voice one of these questions but…

" _ACHOO!"_

The book which Skulduggery was reading clattered to the floor and he spun, facing Valkyrie. Stunned by her own sneeze, but shocked by her partner's reaction Valkyrie laughed. The shoulders on her skeleton friend visibly relaxed.  
"Did you have a nice jump there, Skul?" She giggled. He huffed and turned back to pick the book up.  
"I thought you didn't get scared? Did you let your guard down?" She grinned as she began to make her way over.  
"Are you quite finished?"  
"Just…" Teasingly, Valkyrie held up her hand, displaying all five digits as if to say 'five minutes' however there was a clatter upstairs.

Instantly, Skulduggery pushed past Valkyrie, sprinting up the stairs with the girl hot on his tails. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as they began searching each of the rooms, looking for the intruder. All doors apart from one opened to reveal nothing. The last door had both Skulduggery and Valkyrie surrounding it. Valkyrie watched the indications made by her partner, counting down from three before they stormed into the room. Skulduggery's gun was loaded and ready to fire, and Valkyrie had a ball of fire ready to throw. Both detectives were ready for anything, ready for battle.

What they weren't ready for, was a cat.

"Ah, see, Valkyrie? I told you it was nothing." He unloaded his gun and placed it back into his holster.  
"Wait? What? You never said anything!" She growled, punching him in the arm.  
"And that goes to show, you must be ready for everything and anything." He nodded, patting the cat on it's head before walking out of the room.  
"We can't just leave the cat, Skulduggery."  
"Oh, we can't?"  
"No." Valkyrie stood next to the cat, folding her arms.  
"Yes we can, his owner will be back for him soon enough, so come on."  
"Okay, but if there's no owner by Friday we're coming back, okay?"  
"Okay." Skulduggery replied as he begun to make his way down the stairs. "Come on, we best start heading back before it gets dark."  
Valkyrie sneezed again, before making her way after Skulduggery.

The Bentley was warmer than usual, she managed to process as she sat silently in the car. Her head was almost resting against the cold window pane as she watched the sun set beyond the horizon. The headlights of the car began to get brighter and brighter as the night set in. Valkyrie sniffled before covering a cough.  
"You sound like you're getting a cold, Valkyrie." Skulduggery pointed out.  
"No, nonsense. It's just a tickle, it'll be gone by the morning." She replied.  
"You're tired, if you're unwell you don't have to come with me tomorrow." He replied.  
"What _are_ you doing tomorrow?"  
"Well I was going to go look in China's library in the morning. I was reading some of the books in that house. If we can figure out what type of books they are, maybe we can piece something together about this person." Valkyrie nodded.  
"And tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Well that's when tomorrow morning will play its role. Everything will come with time, Valkyrie." Valkyrie coughed. Skulduggery's skull turned towards her, so his eye sockets were actually looking at her while he drove. "Maybe I should take you to get something for that cough."  
"No, I told you, it's fine." Valkyrie smiled. "I'll get a good night's sleep and I'll be at the High Sanctuary tomorrow, ready to work."  
"Okay…as long as you are sure." Skulduggery said, turning back to the road.  
"Oh, I am sure."


End file.
